Fallout 3 Universe
Fallout 3 Universe is a game similar to Metal Gear Online by Bethesda Game Studios. How It Works You can make your own character, going through SPECIAL, skill selecting, and all that, or you can use an already-made character on your Fallout 3 save files. As well, you can play as the Lone Wanderer's followers, each with their own skill levels. They are hero characters, except Dogmeat. However, in the game files there is a humanoid Dogmeat. You start with a Vault 101 Jumpsuit, a BB Gun, a Baseball Bat, and a 10mm Pistol. Other weapons/armor must be bought with bottlecaps, the currency of the wasteland, which is earned through kills and victories. Unless betted, you do not lose bottlecaps over matches. Skills Barter-Barter is more of an outside game-used skill, which lowers the bottlecap price of weapons, armor, and items. In-game, sometimes you can purchase ammo. Bottlecaps can be used in matches at yellow terminals to purchase ammunition and repair armor, but nothing beyond that. Big Guns-A weaponry based skill, it affects how you use weapons like the Missile Launcher, Gatling Laser, and Flamer. Energy Weapons-A weaponry based skill, it affects how you use weapons like the Alien Blaster, Gauss Rifle, and the Plasma Rifle. Explosives-A weaponry based skill, it affects how effective grenades/mines are. Lockpick-Some areas of multiplayer maps need to be picked. They may offer new areas, but be careful-while unlocking a door, you can be attacked and jolted out of lockpicking. But, you get infinite bobby pins. Medicine-Medicine determines how effective healing/chems are, like Stimpaks or Rad-Away. Melee Weapons-A weaponry based skill, it affects how damaging melee attacks are, like with the Super Sledge, the AutoAxe, or the Knife. Repair-This skill is used to maintain your weapons and armor. Mostly used outside of the game, it can be used inside matches at yellow terminals: it affects how much damage is repaired when you repair an item. Science-There are multiple terminals. Basically the same as Lockpicking, it allows you to hack a terminal. Small Guns-A weaponry based skill, it affects how good you are at using small weapons like Assault Rifles and Scoped .44 Magnums. Sneak-This allows you to sneak around. When crouched, you are invisible, but can be detected, similar to Fallout 3's stealth mechanic. Speech-A third type of hidden area requires a Speech check to access. Needless to say, failing the Speech check means no unlocking, and trying repeatedly gives you a 1% less chance of succeeding each time. Unarmed-This affects how you fistfight. It also affects the few weapons dedicated to hand-to-hand fighting like Steel Knuckles or The Shocker gloves. Companions If you get enough points you will be allowed to play as one of the Lone Wanderer's companions. Fawkes-A super mutant with the distinction of keeping his mental capacity. Fawkes wields two weapons: Fawkes' Super Sledge, which can be bought, and a unique Gatling Laser with infinite ammo but has an overheat period, which cannot be bought. He has 500 HP, and has 9 strength, 3 perception, 8 endurance, 5 charisma, 3 intelligence, 5 agility, and 5 luck. He has a 75 in Big Guns, Energy Weapons, Explosives, Melee Weapons, Small Guns, and Unarmed, but has no other skills. Fawkes is a great offensive help. Star Paladin Cross-A member of the Brotherhood of Steel, Cross answers directly to Elder Lyons and fought with the Lone Wanderer's father. Cross' equipment is a Super Sledge, a Laser Pistol, and Brotherhood Power Armor. She has either 445, 520, or 570 HP, depending on the player's current level at the time. She has 7 strength, 7 perception, 6 endurance, 4 charisma, 3 intelligence, 4 agility, and 4 luck. Cross, for weapon skills, has 48 or 100 in Big Guns, 50 or 100 in Energy Weapons, 18 in Explosives, 14 in Melee Weapons, 48 or 100 in Small Guns, and 16 in Unarmed. Cross has a 12 in Barter, 10 in Medicine, 10 in Repair, a 16 in Sneak, an 18 in Lockpick, a 10 in Science, and a 12 in Speech. Cross lives for Big Guns and Energy Weapons (plus Small Guns if the player is at a high level), however, in regular fights, the Laser Pistol is your best bet when playing as Cross. Butch DeLoria-A Vault 101 member, Butch teased the Lone Wanderer when he was little. Butch's equipment is a Tunnel Snake Outfit, a 10mm Pistol, and Butch's Toothpick, a unique Switchblade. All are purchaseable. Butch has either 190, 285, or 335 HP depending on the player level. He has 5 strength, 5 perception, 4 endurance, 5 charisma, 5 intelligence, 5 agility, and 5 luck. He has 13 in Big Guns, 15 in Energy Weapons, 15 in Explosives, 15 in Melee Weapons, 30 or 100 in Small Guns, and 28 or 100 in Unarmed. Butch also has a 15 in Barter, 15 in Medicine, 15 in Repair, 15 in Sneak, 15 in Lockpick, 30 or 100 in Science, and 15 in Speech. Butch is a great shot with his 10mm Pistol, and expectantly for a bully, is great in fistfighting. Butch's Toothpick actually kinda sucks, and unexpectedly for a bully, he is also great in Science. Sergeant RL-3-Yes, that's right. In F3O, you get to play as a Mr. Gutsy robot. Either way, RL-3 is a robotic soldier with an unstable personality. His weapons are a Plasma Rifle and a Flamer with inf ammo. The Flamer overheats like Fawkes' Gatling Laser, and faster than it too. RL-3 has a fixed HP of 350. RL-3 has 5 in all his SPECIAL stats except for Perception, which has a 6. He only has 50 in the skills Fawkes has. He is a faster offensive help, able to dash in, cause confusion with the Flamer, and then escape and take potshots with the Plasma Rifle. Clover-She may be a slave, but she's combat ready. Clover comes equipped with a Dirty Pre-War Outfit, a Sawed-Off Shotgun with inf ammo but reload, and Clover's Cleaver, a Companion-specific weapon. She has either 240, 335, or 385 HP depending on player level. Her SPECIAL is as follows: 6 strength, 4 perception, 4 endurance, 6 charisma, 4 intelligence, 6 agility, and 5 luck. She has a 32 in all stats, but at higher levels she will have a 100 in Barter, Melee Weapons, and Small Guns. Clover is perfect for close range combat, using the Sawed-Off to hit targets quickly and using the Cleaver on anybody that might come too close to her. Jericho-Jericho is a retired raider. He comes with a Chinese Assault Rifle and Leather Armor. Jericho has 235, 310, or 350 HP depending on player levels, and has 6 strength, 5 perception, 4 endurance, 3 charisma, 3 intelligence, 6 agility, and 5 luck. He has a 45 in all skills except Melee Weapons and Small Guns, in which he has 49. Big Guns, Melee Weapons, and Small Guns can be upped to 100 depending on player level. Seeing as Jericho lacks a melee weapon, you may require a few close range players to keep him guarded from sword-wielders. Charon-Charon is a ghoul. He has Charon's Shotgun, a Companion-only Combat Shotgun, a Combat Knife, and Leather Armor. Charon has either 240, 315, or 365 HP depending on player level. He has 6 strength, 7 perception, 5 endurance, 3 charisma, 3 intelligence, 6 agility, and 5 luck. He has 11 in Barter, Medicine, Repair, Science, and Speech, a 15 in Big Guns and Unarmed, a 19 in Energy Weapons and Lockpick, a 49 in Small Guns and Sneak, and a 51 in Explosives. Explosives, Small Guns, and Sneak, at a high enough player level, reach 100. Charon is also good for close range combat, and his Combat Knife allows backstab kills. Perks Perks work differently in Fallout 3: as part of the Character Customization screen, you can place Perks. Perks can be swapped out at any time as you see fit: you must either level up to unlock them or purchase/unlock them if they're Quest Perks. Perk effects automatically stack. Perks use a drag-and-drop system. The effects of some Perks may be changed or modified as seen fit. Level 2 Perks These perks are available upon completing the tutorial. Black Widow/Lady Killer-Extra damage vs. opposite sex when active. Daddy's Boy/Girl-5 extra points to Medicine/Science when active. Gun Nut-5 extra points to Small Guns/Repair when active. Intense Training-1 extra point to any SPECIAL Stat when active. Little Leaguer-5 extra points to Melee Weapons/Explosives when active. Swift Learner-10% more XP when a match is finished Thief-5 extra points to Sneak/Lockpick when active. Level 4 Perks Child at Heart-Improves interactions with children, useful in Escape from Paradise, when active. Comprehension-Gives you two points instead of one when you purchase a book from the Marketplace when active. Educated-2 more points are granted each time you level up when active. Entomologist-Extra damage vs. insects when active. Iron Fist-5 more damage dealt with Unarmed weapons when active. Scoundrel-Extra 5 points to Speech/Barter when active. Level 6 Perks Bloody Mess-5% more damage dealt and most violent death animations shown when active. Demolition Expert-20% more damage with Explosive weapons when active. Fortune Finder-More bottlecaps found on bodies when active. Gunslinger-One-handed weapons get 20% increase in accuracy when active. Lead Belly-Rads from drinking water halved when active. Toughness-+10% Damage Resistance when active. Level 8 Perks Commando-Two-handed weapons get 20% increase in accuracy when active. Impartial Meditation-30 extra points to Speech as long as Karma is neutral when active. Rad Resistance-+15% Radiation Resistance when active. Scrounger-More ammo found on bodies when active. Size Matters-15 extra points to Big Guns when active. Strong Back-50 extra pounds of inventory space when active. Level 10 Perks Animal Friend-Animals will sometimes appear to help in combat when active. Finesse-Critical hit chance increased by half when active. Here and Now-Automatically increases your level by one when active. Mister Sandman-Bonus XP for backstabs when active. Mysterious Stranger-Gives you a chance to transform (temporarily) into the Mysterious Stranger, wearing a fedora and overcoat and armed with a companion weapon, Mysterious Stranger's .44 Magnum, which can kill in two body shots and one headshot, when active. Nerd Rage!-When active, if your health falls below 20%, then Strength goes to 10 and 50% is added to Damage Resistance. Night Person-2 extra points to Intelligence and Perception at night-time matches when active. Level 12 Perks Cannibal-Allows player to devour dead players' corpses when active. Corpses add 25 HP and 1 Negative Karma Point. Fast Metabolism-20% more health gained when you use a Stimpak when active. Life Giver-Max health expanded by 30 points when active. Pyromaniac-+50% damage with all fire-based weapons when active (Shishkebab, Flamer, Firelance, Heavy Incinerator, Rapid-Torch Flamer, Slo-Burn Flamer, Nuka Grenades). Robotics Expert-25% damage vs. robots when active, great for fighting players who commonly use RL-3. Silent Running-10 extra points to Sneak, allows you to run while in Sneak, while active. Sniper-25% more chance to hit somebody if you shoot their head when active. Level 14 Perks Adamantium Skeleton-While active, you only receive 50% of the damage of a weapon if you are hit. Chemist-Effects of chems last twice as long while active. Contract Killer-Gives you negative Karma points and extra caps for killing good Karma players when active. Cyborg-10% added to Damage, Rad, and Poison Resistance, and 10 extra points added to Energy Weapons when active. Lawbringer-While active, gives you positive Karma points and extra caps for killing evil Karma characters when active. Light Step-Landmines are never set off by you while active. Master Trader-While active, all items in the Marketplace cost 25% less. Level 16 Perks Action Boy/Girl-Increases speed and accuracy by 15% when active. Better Criticals-Increases damage caused by critical hits by 50% while active. Chem Resistant-When active, there is a 50% less chance you will get addicted from taking too much chems. Tag!-Adds 15 extra points to a skill of your choosing when active. Level 18 Perks Computer Whiz-No penalty for repeatedly hacking a computer terminal when active. Concentrated Fire-Chance to hit a target increases with more shots landed on that target while active. The effect does wear off after a little while. Infiltrator-No penalty for repeatedly attempting to pick a lock repeatedly when active. Paralyzing Palm-While active, there is a 30% chance you will slow down an enemy with an Unarmed hit. Level 20 Perks Explorer-Map now reveals where all players, locks, terminals are while active. Grim Reaper's Sprint-Temporarily increases your speed for each kill you make while alive. The effect slowly wears off and if you die, it is reset automatically. Ninja-When active, you have 15% more of a chance to do a critical with Melee/Unarmed weapons, and Sneak Criticals do 25% more damage with all weapons. Solar Powered-Autoheal of 1 HP per 10 seconds and +2 points to Strength in daytime matches while active. Level 22 Perks Deep Sleep-10% more XP earned per kill when active. Puppies!-While active, allows Dogmeat Puppy to follow you into battle. If killed, you must wait until next match for it to respawn. Quantum Chemist-When active, if you buy 10 Nuka-Colas you get one Nuka-Cola Quantum instead. Level 24 Perks Devil's Highway-While active, karma is permanently set to -1000. Escalator to Heaven-Karma is permanently set to +1000 when active. Karmic Rebalance-Karma is permanently set to 0 when active. No Weaknesses-When active, if any SPECIAL stat is lower than 5, it is brought up to 5. Level 26 Perks Nerves of Steel-Slight automatic aim towards targets while active. Rad Tolerance-No effects from minor rad poisoning while active. Warmonger-All custom-built weapons cost 50% less in the Marketplace when active. Level 28 Perks Party Boy/Girl-No withdrawal effect from alcohol addiction when active. Rad Absorption-Rad level slowly decreases by one rad every 20 seconds when active. Level 30 Perks Almost Perfect-Raises all SPECIAL stats to 9, if below 9, while active. Nuclear Anomaly-Makes mini nuclear explosion when you die. Effect is similar to instant-acting Martyrdom. Unlockable/Purchasable Perks Each "Level" spot has room for one perk but there are three extra "Quest Perk" spots where you can put unlockable or purchasable perks. If a perk is "purchaseable", it is always available for 500,000 caps. Ant Might-+1 Strength and +25% Fire Resistance when active. Unlocked after completing Those! 10 times. Ant Sight-+1 Perception and +25% Fire Resistance when active. Unlocked after completing Those! 10 times. Auto Axpert-+25% damage when using Auto Axe or unique variants when active. Unlocked completing Unsafe Working Conditions 10 times. Barkskin-+5% to Damage Resistance while active. Unlocked after completing Oasis 10 times as the third team. Booster Shot-+10% to Radiation Resistance while enabled. Purchasable. Covert Ops-+3 points to Science, Small Guns, and Lockpick while active. Unlocked after completing Operation: Anchorage CTF 10 times with all Intel cases on your side. Dream Crusher-50% less critical hits on you when active. Purchaseable. Ghoul Ecology-+5 damage versus feral ghouls on some levels while active. Purchaseable. Hematophage-Blood Packs restore 20 instead of 1 hit point while active. Unlocked after finishing Blood Ties 10 times as the defending team. Pitt Fighter-+3% Radiation and Damage Resistance while active. Unlocked after winning 50 fights in The Hole One-On-One. Power Armor Training-While active, any suit of Power Armor you wear gets double stats. Unlocked after you complete the Take It Back! Endless Enclave challenge by surviving for 10 minutes. Punga Power!-Increases radiation removing properties of Wild and Refined Punga Fruit. Purchasable. Rad Regeneration-Allows you to regenerate HP while undergoing Advanced Rad Poisoning when active. Unlocked after you achieve Critical Radiation Poisoning. Survival Expert-Has differing effects which are allocated to player level while active. (Level 1-10=Junior Survivor, and either +5 HP, +2% Poison and Damage Resistance, and either +2 Med and Sci, extra 2% DR, +2 Snk and Spch, or +1% Crit Chance. Level 11-20=Survival Expert-Ups Psn and DR to +4%, and either ups max health gained to +10, Med and Sci/Extra DR/Snk and Spch to +4, ups Crit Chance to 2%. Level 21-30=Survival Guru-PR and DR are now +6%, max health gained is 15 extra HP, extra Med, Sci/DR/Snk, Spch is now +6, extra crit chance is now 3%. However, these effects are only there when Survival Expert is active) Superior Defender-When active, while standing still, damage goes up by +5 and armor by +10. Purchasable. Wired Reflexes-+10% accuracy with all weapons, equal to ten extra points in Small Guns while active. Unlocked after finishing The Replicated Man 10 times on Dr. Zimmer's team. Gray Matters-If shot in the head, only three-quarters of the original damage is dealt when active. Purchaseable. Mirelurk Ecology-+5 damage against Mirelurks that attack you in a MP match, when active. Purchaseable. Swing for the Fences-+10 damage while wielding any melee weapon while active. Purchaseable. Missions The sidequests in Fallout 3 make for some interesting missions to play as well as regular deathmatch. Solo quests have the players teaming up, whereas side quests have the player fighting another team (usually). Most mainquests usually have "survival" modes where the players need to see how long they survive. Main Quests Escape!-A team of Vault citizens are attempting to escape Vault 101-but they must face off against the Security NPCs to escape the Vault. The survival mode is named "No Escape!" and involves radroaches, then security guards, and finally Mr. Handy robots attacking the players, who have barricaded themselves in the Red Ryder BB gun targeting range. Following In His Footsteps-The Wanderers, having just been freed from 101, are looking for one's father, James. They set out on a quest, and Moriarty points them to Galaxy News Radio. After arriving, they see another player team, the Lyons' Pride, attacking Super Mutants. The objective is to kill six waves of Super Mutants, with the final boss being a Super Mutant Behemoth. The survival mode is named "Perishing In His Footsteps" and involves Super Mutants, up to the point of being attacked by two Behemoths and a bunch of regular Super Mutants if you progress enough. Galaxy News Radio-Three Dog wants the Wanders to go through and grab him a better radio dish, but it's on the Virgo II Lunar Lander. The Super Mutants don't take kindly to intruders. This is another wave mission, with the objective being to kill two waves in the Planetarium, Delta IX Exhibit, and Virgo II Exhibit each. If you cannot get through the Planetarium, Super Mutants will eventually bust down the door. The survival mode, "Three Dog's Apocalypse", involves playes being stuck in the entire Museum of Technology. After killing the Mutants inside, Super Mutants assault from the outside. Tranquility Lane-A special mode, Tranquility Lane is a deathmatch taking place in the simulation of Tranquility Lane. Here, players duke it out in black-and-white monochrome. The Waters Of Life-In this two-part quest, the Dwellers must first clear out some Super Mutants in Project Purity. When the Enclave kills James, the father, the Dwellers do not have long, as they must escort Dr. Li out of PP while fighting the Enclave. The survival mode is named "The Waters Of Death I" and "The Waters Of Death II", the first one involving Super Mutants, the second involving the Enclave, with Colonel Autumn as the boss each wave. Picking Up The Trail-In this war-mode, players must head through Murder Pass, dispatching the super mutants there before heading into Vault 87. A fairly simple kill-this quest. Survival Mode is "Death at Murder Pass", and involves the players being trapped in Murder Pass by endless waves of Super Mutants. Rescue from Paradise-The Wanderers head, with temporary cloak, into Paradise Falls to rescue Sammy, Squirrel, Penny, and Rory. They are being tortured, and the only way to get them out safely is attacking Paradise Falls head-on. This match is special because players start with temporary Stealth Boy cloak (if they fire, their cloak permanently disengages). Survival Mode is called "Dying in Paradise" and involves endless amount of Slavers attacking the players when they reach where Sammy, Sqirrel, Penny, and Rory are located. Finding The Garden Of Eden-Inside Vault 87, the players find a super mutant named Fawkes, who must be kept alive if he is to reach the G.E.C.K. safely. Battling through waves of super mutants, the Wanderers must find the GECK and leave quickly. Survival mode is called "Death at the GECK" and involves the players being ambushed by Super Mutants, and Enclave later on. The American Dream-The Wanderers wake up. After one is killed by Autumn, the rest escape. In this war, the ending results as follows: after fighting through Raven Rock, they find President Eden. One of three cutscenes plays: If one of the Wanderers has a Speech skill higher than any other Speech or Science skill, s/he will talk Eden into believing he is insane. If one has a Science skill higher than any other Science or Speech skill, s/he will argue that Eden's thinking is a fallacy of circular logic. Finally, if one of the Wanderers gets the self-destruct code, s/he will say the self-destruct code. Either way, Eden self-destructs. The Wanderers must then fight against the Enclave, killing a released Deathclaw at the end before escaping. The survival mode is called "Nuclear Vietnam" and allows players to explore all of Raven Rock, but they cannot escape and must face off against endless amounts of Enclave troops. Take It Back!-Sentinel Lyons leads the Wanderers against Project Purity. In this combat, there is Liberty Prime, but Enclave soldier will target the humans. Liberty Prime can be destroyed in this, and the players' goal is to protect Lyons and get to the Project. The final boss is Colonel Autumn, and then a player must activate Project Purity, and they will receive 1000 Positive Karma points for this. The survival mode is "The Enclave Won" and involves the players being trapped in the Rotunda and the surrounding area by the Enclave. Side Quests Agatha's Song-Agatha has asked one team of players to retrieve the Soil Stradivarius. Well, it turns out that another team is looking to sell it to Azrukhal in Underworld. The two teams will fight over the Soil Stradivarius in Vault 92. Once captured by one member, the team will be asked to find the Sheet Music Book. When one team has escape out of Vault 92 with both items they will win. The loot is a Blackhawk (unique .44 Magnum) for Agatha's team or 300 caps for Azrukhal's team. Big Trouble in Big Town-Super Mutants are going to attack Big Town, and with the doctor Red gone, chances are looking very slim. One team must defend Big Town until reinforcements arrive with Red while the other team must raze Big Town. Once Red arrives, respawns become limited. The victor is decided when time runs out or when Big Town is burned to the ground. Loot for the defenders/attackers is 500 caps and a Lucky 8 Ball, which raises your Luck by 1 point while in your inventory. Blood Ties-Arefu is being attacked by the Family. While one side wants to settle the conflict, the other wants to destroy the Family. A civil war wages in Arefu as the Family watches shocked. Loot for the sides is the Vampire's Edge for the attacking team or bottlecaps for the defenders (depends on how many Blood Packs they have at the moment, so if you want to play Blood Ties then stock up on them.) Head of State-Hannibal Hamlin wants to restore the Lincoln Memorial as a sign of hope for the Wasteland, but the Slavers there want to kill the slaves before this happens. While they fight, they must contend with Super Mutants. Loot is the Lincoln's Repeater for either team. The Nuka-Cola Challenge-It's a two-team killfest as both Sierra Petrovita and Ronald Laren want 30 Nuka-Cola Quantums. Guarded in the surrounding area by the dangers of the wasteland, it'll be a tough job. The winners get 1200 caps each. Sierra's team gets 25 Nuka Grenades each, while Ronald's team receives a unique Sawed-Off Shotgun, the Kneecapper. Oasis-In a deathmatch spanning Oasis, it's a three-way race to the finish to reach Harold. One team wants to apply Birch's Sap to stop Harold's growth and keep him to Oasis, one wants to apply Laurel's Liniment to accelerate Harold's growth and help the Wasteland, and one wants to perform Harold's wish and kill him. Team 1 gets Maple's Garb, a Missile Launcher and two Missiles, Team 2 gets Poplar's Hood and Linden's Outcast Power Armor, and Team 3 gets Yew's Bear Charm. It also unlocks the Barkskin perk for use in one of the three "Quest Perk" spots. The Power of the Atom-Similar to Capture the Flag, a Fusion Pulse Detonator is in the center of Megaton. One wants it so they can disarm the bomb, the other wants it so they can blow up Megaton. It's a rough war that will decide the fate of Megaton. The defuse team (or CTs) will receive either 500 or 100 caps, 300 XP, and 200 Positive Karma Points. If the destruction (or Terrorist) team wins, they will receive either 1000 or 500 caps, 300 XP, and 1000 Negative Karma Points. Reilly's Rangers-A combat mission, one team is Reilly's Rangers, and the other are the Lone Wanderers. Reilly's Rangers must hold off a Super Mutant assault long enough for the Wanderers to find a Fusion Battery and repair the elevator. The rangers and Wanderers must then fight their way through waves of NPCs to reach Ranger HQ. Loot for the players includes either Ranger Battle Armor or, less likely, the unique Eugene Minigun. The Replicated Man-A V.I.P. mode, Harkness, an android, is hiding out with one team of players-the other want Harkness dead. In a war, Harkness must be escorted to the exit point before he is killed. Loot includes A3-21's Plasma Rifle for the VIP escorters and Wired Reflexes (eventually) for the killing team. Stealing Independence-In another CTF mode, one team wanst the Declaration of Independence to display in a preservation society-the other wants it destroyed. In a two-team fight, it's a race to capture the Declaration of Independence three times. Loot includes, for either team, the Schematics for the Railway Rifle, allowing it to be purchased for half-off (if Warmonger is active, the Railway Rifle becomes free). Strictly Business-Another VIP mode. Here, there are four VIPs: Flak, Red, Susan, and Arkansas. Although Arkansas has a Sniper Rifle, all four must be protected. The opposing team is given Mesmetrons and fifteen Mesmetron Power Cells for free (unless they already have the Mezzer: they'll receive enough power cells for 15, unless they have over 15). The opposing team must enslave all four VIPs before they get to Rivet City-that includes killing the first team guarding them. Loot includes the Mesmetron and 10 Mezzer Power Cells for the opposers and experience for the defenders. The Superhuman Gambit-In this Team Deathmatch, there are two teams of Wanderers: those loyal to the Mechanist and those loyal to the AntAgonizer. In a Team Deathmatch, the ultimate goal is to reach the opposing lair and kill the other team's hero. Loot is 200 or 400 caps for either team, and The Mechanist's Costume/Protectron's Gaze (unique Laser Pistol) for the Mechanists, and The AntAgonizer's Costume/Ant's Sting (unique Knife) for the AntAgonizers. Those!-Here, players can cheaply level up as they clear Grayditch of nearly endless Fire Ants. They will eventually earn Ant Might and Ant Sight, plus Dr. Lesko's Lab Coat. It's a basic grinding server, made for those who don't want any objectives but NPC killing. The boss is a Fire Ant Queen. Tenpenny Tower-In this war, Tenpenny's forces face off against ghouls (characters on the Ghoul team are temporarily changed into ghouls, but do not receive any side effects, just a player model change). Loot includes either 500 caps and an Assault Rifle, or 700 caps and a Chinese Assault Rifle. Trouble on the Homefront-Another Team Deathmatch, this time the Overseer faces off against Amata's rebels. Loot includes a Vault 101 Utility Jumpsuit and 300 XP in addition to regular XP no matter which side you are on. The Wasteland Survival Guide-A large nine-part quest, each part can be selected after the quest overall is selected. In the first part, you must find chems and food in the Super Duper Mart-in the process running into a group of Raiders. The loot for Part 1 is a Food Sanitizer and some Iguana Bits depending on level (3 for L1, 15 for L20-30). Part 2 requires you to contract radiation sickness-600 rads. Loot includes Rad Away (L1 gets one syringe, L16+ gets 5 syringes), Rad-X (L1 gets 3 syringes, L16+ gets 7 syringes), and the Rad Regeneration perk. Part 3 requires you to go the center of the playground in Minefield and recover a Frag Mine while avoiding Arkansas. Loot is Frag Grenades (3 at Level 1, 9 at Level 20+) and some Stimpaks (3 at Level 1, 7 at Level 16+). Part 4 involves you killing 10 Mole Rats using a Repellent Stick. You will receive as a reward, the Repellent Stick, and several doses of Jet/Psycho (1 each at Level 1, 5 each at Level 16 and over). Part 5 involves you placing an observer unit inside a Mirelurk Egg Clutch in the Anchorage Memorial-without killing a Mirelurk. This is easy with the Dart Gun/Stealth Boys. The rewards is Stealth Boys (2 at Level 1, 6 at Level 16+). Part 6 requires yourself to injure yourself to half-health-and return with a crippled body part. Loot is Med-X (1 syringe for L1, 5 at Level 16+) and some ammo (40+ 10mm at L1, 20+ .32 at L4, 70+ 5.56mm at L8, various random ammo at L12, and 320+ 5mm ammo at L16 and above). Part 7 requires you to research Rivet City's history-the true history as well. This is tedious, but the reward is Mentats (2 at L1, 6 at L16+). Part 8 has you installing a processor widget in the mainframe of the RobCo facility-after hacking it. You receive Pulse Grenades as a reward (2 at L1, L16 gives you 6). Part 9 needs you to access the card catalog at Arlington Public Library-and then retrieve the complete Archive. Loot is one Lying, Congressional Style book and your final payment (50 caps at L1, compared to L16+'s 450 caps). Operation: Anchorage Anchorage CTF-A special mode, Anchorage CTF requires you to capture and hold a flag at a random point in Anchorage. You will eventually gain the Covert Ops unlock perk from this. Aiding the Outcasts-In a co-op mode, the players must fight through nearly endless hordes of Super Mutant Masters and Overlords at Bailey's Crossroads while attempting to make it to the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. Loot is having your ammo returned. The Guns of Anchorage-There are two teams: the Chinese and the Americans. The Chinese are attempting to defend an artillery gun that the Americans are trying to blow up. One person on the winning side is given either a Health or Ammo Dispenser (dispenses Stimpaks/ammo for weapons for five days). Paving the Way-The Chinese are also attempting to defend their Chimaera Fuel Depot. The American team must raze it to the ground. Loot is, once again, a Health or Ammo Dispenser for the winning team. Operation: Anchorage-In a killing field, the Americans are attempting to kill General Jingwei, while General Chase is the Chinese target. Once one of the targets is killed, this loot is randomly handed out to lucky players: Winterized T-51b Power Armor Chinese Stealth Armor Jingwei's Shock Sword (Chinese Officer's Sword) Trench Knife Gauss Rifle Other less lucky loot is handed out: Chinese Assault Rifle Frag Grenade/Mine Pulse Grenade/Mine Plasma Grenade/Mine Single 5.56mm Round 7 Microfusion Cells 7 Electron Charge Packs Single Mini Nuke Missile Launcher Single Missile First Aid Box Category:Games